


Not Alone On This

by tickberry



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickberry/pseuds/tickberry
Summary: Taro was just a kid, He shouldn't have gone through any of this alone.





	Not Alone On This

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of an au where Taro is the first Devilman Akira encounters and he gets a hug. First fic on ao3 ✌️

 

 

_Taro was sick._

 

He was sick and scared and he wanted to go back. He wanted to go back to before that loud voice whined at him every day. He didn’t think being like the Devilman online was fun anymore. None of it was.

 

Taro grew accustomed to being afraid to be alone. If no one was watching, he felt it was all too easy to do something bad.

 

_Something disgusting._

 

With the Makimura house empty -and he’d frantically checked every room to make sure - nothing was holding him back from a free meal except a few shreds of will that were thinning by the second.

 Across from him on the living room floor was their cat. The one Miki fed everyday and Taro had played with, a member of the Makimura family. He thinks of the time he dressed it up in a Devilman costume; Taro noticed how messed up it was that now a demon was pretty much wearing him as a suit now.

 

“I’m sorry…” Taro rasped out. “I’m sorry…” His breathing was heavy as he looked at the calm creature across from him. The bird he had outside was nothing and with its blood still smeared on his face, Taro needed something bigger. It blinked at him as if it didn’t sense a shred of danger. Part of him wanted to scream at the cat, scare it off so he couldn’t eat it whole.

 

Taro was clutching onto his wrist and holding it down, fingernails digging into his skin that would no doubt spill blood when he let his grip up.

 

_‘Don’t… Just don’t! Miki will hate you! Akira will hate you!’_ Taro’s eyes started to sting. _'Mom and Dad will hate you! They’ll think you’re bad and …and…’_

 

_Disgusting._

 

The cat showed no sign of moving, comfortable with its spot on the rug in front of a kid who could tear it apart in less than a second. It would only leave a dent his appetite.

 Drool and tears flowed down Taro’s face, he already felt the tail poke out from behind him; the demon would come out either way and he was only delaying it finally getting some meat.

 

As a small hand started to reach out to the creature, the front door slammed open, followed by multiple rushed footsteps heading in the direction of the living room.

 

The hand recoiled and he turned to meet stunned eyes with his own leaking ones.

 

“…Taro?” Akira breathed out, still processing what was happening.

 

Taro’s breathing quickened and his head was spinning. _'Not Akira, why did it have to be Akira’_. He even had his friend in white behind him, looking at Taro with mild interest and cold eyes.

 

“Taro… what’s going on?” Akira asked slowly, eyeing the tail swishing behind him.

 

“I…” He began, “I’m hungry,” his voice cracked. His breathing was ragged and now littered with sobs. “I want meat,” he sobbed.

 

Akira looked to Ryo, hoping he could make sense of this. “Ryo… This is…”

 

Ryo nodded. “A demon.”

 

Hearing it felt like a death sentence and Taro convulsed. Should he run? He had blood on his mouth, a creepy tail and even with tears he was sure he still looked frantic and hungry. 

 

What would Akira do now? Taro was too scared to lift his head.

 

“No!” Akira barked. “Taro is…”

 

“Hungry.” Ryo finished. “Preferably for living flesh, I would guess.”

 

Akira took some steps towards Taro and the boy flinched. What did Akira’s face look like? Scared? Grossed out?

 

Was he looking at Taro like he hated him?

 

“Taro! Can you hear me?’ Akira shouted.

 

He nodded quickly, still looking down, breath held.

 

Akira took another step forward.

 

"Are you in control of your body?” A hesitant nod. He lowered his voice. “You… you know who I am, right?”

 

“A-Akira.”

 

Taro dared to try lifting his head up and was immediately engulfed in Akira’s arms. After a few stunned and silent moments, Taro heard Akira.

 

“It’s okay, you’re not alone. You’re like me, Taro, it’s okay.”

 

With that, Taro’s sobbing started anew. His tears stained Akira’s shirt and his cries echoed throughout the house. He felt Akira’s own tears falling on his head, and he felt Akira’s chest tremble, holding in any noise . As he clung onto Akira’s shirt, he felt the tail recede, the hunger being pushed down lightly by this emotional toll.

 

In one swift motion, Akira lifted Taro up, turning to face his friend. “Ryo. Let me take him to your place.”

 

Ryo raised an eyebrow, still considering what this new development would bring.

 

“He’s like me, Ryo! He’s a devilman, we need to help him!”

 

With a nod, Ryo turned to walk back to the door. “Get him in the car, I’ll arrange something so he can eat as soon as we arrive.”

 Akira held onto Taro tightly during the ride, tears still streaming down his face and speaking words of comfort as Taro’s hunger crawled back. Taro dug his face into Akira's wet shirt, his grip showing no sign of letting up soon.

 

“You’ll be ok, you won’t have to do this alone.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fic in 2+ years? But I need Taro to be happy in some capacity so I made an account just for that kid. I definitely like the idea of Taro being the first devilman Akira meets since it seems fitting, but to be a real fix it I also want to find a good way Akira can help Taro when he canonically becomes a devilman in the show in some other fic maybe. Although this has potential for another chapter or two.


End file.
